Comme dans les films
by MarieCeline
Summary: Tony DiNozzo, en 2020, devenu Papa. Guimauve!


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Un OS que je poste vite fait avant de partir en vacances.**

**C'est du Tiva. Mais j'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de l'écrire comme ça, c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Et j'ai peur d'avoir fait du OOC (j'ai beaucoup de mal à les imaginer dans cette situation. Quelle situation ? Ah mais ce serait spoiler. Ahaha! Hum. Vous le saurez en lisant ^^'). Et pour les allergiques à la guimauve, je vous averti, ce One Shot en est rempli !**

**Notes : Se situe plusieurs années après la saison 9 actuelle.**

* * *

><p>Dix heures du soir. Dans la banlieue de Washington, un homme était assis sur un transat, un chocolat chaud dans une main. De sa terrasse, il observait les lumières de la ville. Il frissonnait à cause de l'air frais du soir, et la seule lumière qui l'éclairait venait de la fenêtre de la cuisine juste derrière lui, où se trouvait sa femme. Il la voyait s'affairer dans la pièce à travers les rideaux, son ombre allait et venait, gracieuse.<p>

Anthony DiNozzo, un sourire aux lèvres, toucha l'alliance en argent qu'il portait depuis plus de six ans déjà. Il vivait heureux, depuis son mariage, dans cette petite maison de banlieue. Il mettait presque une heure à rejoindre le siège du NCIS chaque matin, à l'heure de pointe, mais c'était une concession à faire pour accéder à la tranquillité.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit, inondant la terrasse de lumière.

- Tony ? appela une voix douce.

Le dénommé pivota légèrement de façon à voir le visage de sa femme.

- Oui ?

- Ton fils te réclame.

- Il ne dort toujours pas ?

La femme secoua la tête, doucement. Elle rentra, suivie de près par son mari. Ce dernier traversa le salon, où trônait un gigantesque écran plasma. Il emprunta un couloir peint en jaune, où les murs étaient parsemés de différentes photos de familles, et de dessins de maternelle de son fils. Il manqua de trébucher sur ce qui s'avérait être… un ballon de basket. Il le ramassa, le fit pivoter entre ses mains et atteint le bout du couloir. Tony poussa une porte en bois, et fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Il envoya le ballon trouvé directement dans les bras du jeune garçon assis sur un lit simple, collé contre un mur au papier peint vert. L'enfant attrapa la balle volumineuse, et éclata de rire

- Papa ! Tu l'as retrouvé !

- Oui, gronda son père. Et j'ai failli tomber, parce que tu as laissé traîner !

L'enfant, loin de se sentir coupable, s'amusa à envoyer le ballon en l'air. Tony soupira devant l'énergie de son fils, qui ne diminuait pas, même après dix heures du soir.

- Tu ne dors toujours pas…

- J'ai pas sommeil, déclara Nathan, en haussant les épaules.

L'italien vint s'asseoir au bord du lit de son fils, qui, se glissa à contrecoeur sous les couvertures.

- Alors, quelle histoire veux-tu entendre ce soir ?

- Celle où toi et Tim courrez dans une fourrière municipale, poursuivis par des chiens.

- Je te l'ai déjà racontée. La semaine dernière.

- Un autre, alors, s'il-te-plaît ! demanda Nathan.

Tony dévisagea son fils, âgé de six ans. Côté physique, il avait surtout tiré de sa mère. Il possédait ses yeux bruns, et la plupart de ses traits. Mais quiconque connaissait le père et le fils, pouvait dire qu'ils avaient le même tempérament. Et le même sens de l'humour, se plaisait à dire la mère d'Nathan. Ce dernier tira doucement sur un pan de la veste de costume de son père.

- Papa ?

- Oui, fiston ?

- Je n'ai jamais su comment vous avez fini ensemble, Maman et toi. Abby m'a raconté certaines choses, mais ce ne sont que des détails. Je veux la vraie histoire ! Le commencement, et tout ça.

Tony fut attendri, en voyant son fils sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, impatient, de la même façon que lui.

- Tout a commencé il y a plus de quinze ans. Je t'avais parlé de Kate un jour, tu te souviens ? Mon ancienne coéquipière, tuée par Ari Haswari. C'est justement lui qui m'a permis de rencontrer ta mère. Si horrible que son crime ait été, il m'a apporté ce que je voulais. Un mal pour un bien, comme on dit.

Tony ne remarqua pas que sa femme venait juste de s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte, et l'écoutait parler, le regardant lui et son fils, tendrement.

L'agent senior poursuivit.

- Durant plusieurs années, trois je crois, je n'en suis plus très sûr, nous avons eu des rapports assez spéciaux. Abby a sûrement dû te raconter des choses à notre sujet...

- P'pa ? l'interrompit l'enfant.

- Oui ?

- Tu étais déjà amoureux d'elle ?

Natan écarquillait ses grands yeux marron, curieux. Son père, se gratta le menton, le regard lointain.

- C'est difficile à dire, tu sais. J'ai l'impression de l'aimer depuis toujours. Quoi qu'au début, je pense que j'étais seulement intrigué par ta mère. Attiré, surtout. Physiquement.

Le jeune DiNozzo haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais Abby m'a dit exactement la même chose, l'autre jour, quand elle est venue manger à la maison.

Tony ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, de façon à ce que de longues mèches châtains tombent devant les yeux du garçon, qui se dégagea de la main de son père en riant.

- Et… c'est vrai que tu es parti dans un autre pays, et que tu as sauvé la vie de Maman ? Comme dans les films qui sont sur l'étagère du salon ?

- Ethan, doucement, je commence à peine. Un DiNozzo ne se presse pas...

- Sauf si c'est un cas vraiment urgent, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. Je sais. Règle numéro huit.

La mère du garçon, toujours dans l'encadrement de porte, réprima un léger rire. Tony reprit :

- J'ai réalisé que je tenais particulièrement à elle la première fois que nous avons été séparés pendant plusieurs mois. Il y avait eu un problème de sécurité au NCIS, et toute l'équipe avait été démantelée. J'étais à bord d'un port avion qui naviguait entre les Caraïbes, et ta mère était dans son pays d'origine, en Israël. Ces quatre mois ont été durs pour tous les deux, même si aucun de nous n'avait osé appeler l'autre pour prendre des nouvelles. Elle est ensuite revenue à Washington, et moi aussi. Mais ça avait changé. Loin d'elle, j'avais réalisé qu'elle était plus importante pour moi que je voulais bien le croire. A cette époque ta mère avait un petit ami. Et j'étais jaloux.

- Et tu l'as tué, ajouta Nathan.

- C'est Abby qui te l'a dit ?

- Non, Tim.

- Tim a été le premier au courant. C'est lui qui nous avait surpris le jour où... Hum, peu importe. J'en étais où ?

- Au moment où tu tues le petit-ami de Maman. C'est bien ce que je disais; comme dans les films !

- Abby a dû t'expliquer que ce n'était pas mon intention, j'étais jaloux oui, mais si je l'ai tué, c'est parce que c'était un traître, et qu'il abusait de la confiance de ta mère. Et je ne l'ai pas tué de sang-froid, nous nous sommes battus avant, et je me suis cassé le bras pendant notre affrontement. Nous sommes allés en Israël, ta mère, Gibbs et moi. L'homme que j'ai tué se trouvait être un membre du Mossad, comme ta mère le fut, à une époque. Elle et moi avons notre plus grande dispute, là-bas. Je suis monté dans l'avion pour Washington avec Jethro, et elle nous a regardés nous envoler pour l'Amérique. J'ai appris au dernier moment qu'elle ne revenait pas avec nous. L'été a été horrible.

- C'est un peu triste, Papa, gémit l'enfant. Je pensais que ça allait être une belle histoire. Au moins, je sais qu'elle se finit bien.

- Chaque histoire a un passage triste, Nathan. C'est grâce à ça que tu sais qu'elles se finissent bien.

L'enfant hocha la tête, et s'enfonça dans ses couvertures pour que seulement sa tête ne dépasse. Tony reprit, en souriant tristement.

- Je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle d'elle. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour en avoir, je lui ai laissé des dizaines de messages, un peu plus désespérés les uns que les autres. Je me suis d'abord fait une raison ; je n'entendrais plus jamais parler d'elle. Personne ne lui avait donné le droit de faire de moi une épave. Un homme qui se haït, ça n'existe pas, non ? Pourtant, ça a été mon cas. Je me suis détesté, parce que je me l'étais enlevé. C'était de ma faute, et mon coeur continuait à vouloir une femme qui l'avait brisé.

Tony fit une pause, pour vérifier que son fils l'écoutait toujours, et continua sur la même lancée, les yeux plissés dans l'effort de se souvenir, les rides au coin de ses yeux, plus marquées que d'habitude. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, sur son crâne, qui se dégarnissait de plus en plus.

- Au moment où je me pensais prêt à passer à autre chose, j'ai appris que le navire dans lequel elle était censée se trouver avait coulé. Cette période, Nathan, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne te la raconte pas en entier, mais quand j'y repense, je me dis que j'avais un peu perdu la tête. Je me suis précipité dans un repère de terroriste, celui que ta mère devait éradiquer. Je la croyais morte, et je suis allé la venger, avec peut-être, au départ, la ferme intention de mourir après l'avoir vengée.

Nathan, les paupières tombantes, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mais son père ne sembla pas s'apercevoir qu'il fatiguait. Il était trop plongé dans ses souvenirs.

- Je l'ai revue, vivante, et j'ai tout mis en oeuvre pour nous sauver. Je l'ai ramenée, avec l'aide de Tim et de Gibbs. Ta mère est devenue citoyenne américaine, puis officiellement, agent du NCIS, même si pour moi, elle l'avait toujours été. Le temps continuait à défiler. Je ne lui disais toujours pas que je l'aimais.

Le jeune garçon luttait pour rester éveillé, décidé à entendre l'histoire jusqu'au bout.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui disais-pas ? marmonna Ethan.

- Je n'étais pas encore prêt à lui dire. Un agent de la CIA l'a demandé en mariage, elle a refusé. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que je devais me dépêcher, parce que j'avais eu de la chance qu'elle dise non. Deux ans avant ta naissance, Nathan, Gibbs a été gravement malade. Il a passé six mois à l'hôpital. Je suis devenu temporairement chef d'équipe. Et c'est pendant ce temps-là que je lui ai avoué ce que je ressentais.

L'agent baissa les yeux sur son fils, qui venait de s'endormir, et respirait profondément. Il se leva, sans bruit, et réajusta sa veste de costume.

- La suite, pour demain soir, murmura-t-il

Une main, avec une bague en argent à l'annuaire, vint se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Il se retourna. Une Ziva plus âgée que dans son récit lui faisait face.

- Tu n'as pas fini ton histoire, lui reprocha-t-elle en souriant.

Tony et elle jetèrent un regard à leur fils, qui avait un sourire heureux plaqué sur le visage.

- Nathan s'est endormi, chuchota le père de ce dernier. Et tu connais déjà la fin.

Ziva se pencha pour éteindre la lampe de chevet de leur fils. Une fois son geste accompli, l'israëlienne se tourna vers son mari, qui passa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Il n'y a pas encore de fin.

* * *

><p>Une petite review ? :)<p> 


End file.
